Little Miss Sugar
by VickyT36
Summary: The Sugar Rush racers have their annual Little Miss Sugar beauty pageant. This year they're letting Vanellope be in it, even though she doesn't know pageants, but her girlfriend will help her.
1. Entering the pageant

**Little Miss Sugar**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another wreck it ralph fanfic, enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Entering the pageant **

One day in the game Sugar Rush was walking around the houses where the racers lived, and saw the other racers crowding around something and chattering. She decided to check it out.

Vanellope was still a little nervous about being around the other racers, because of the bullying they gave her when Turbo made her glitch, but they did apologize.

The closer she got, she managed to hear what they were saying. "I can't wait for it." said Minty. "Neither can I." said Citrusella. "It's going to be tough again to judge." said Rancis.

"Hey, guys what's going on." asked Vanellope. "Oh, hey Vanellope we were talking about the upcoming Little Miss Sugar Pageant." explained Taffyta.

The Little Miss Sugar Pageant was the beauty contest the Sugar Rush girls took part in. It took place in Sugar Rush, and anyone from other games was invited to watch, Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd were the judges.

The pageant had an introduction, evening gown contest, swimsuit contest, talent contest, and personality test, and the winner would be crowned Little Miss Sugar.

"Sounds like fun, I'll be watching you guys from the audience." said Vanellope, starting to leave. "Whoa, wait, you're going to be in the pageant too." said Swizzle. "I am?" she asked.

"Yeah, why. You do want to be in it, don't you?" asked Candlehead. "Well yeah, but whenever I tried to enter, you all would say I'm not good enough to be in the pageant." said Vanellope.

All the racers exchanged guilty looks. "Well, that was in the past. You can be in it this year." said Snowanna. "Well, thanks. But I really don't much about pageants." said Vanellope.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." said Sticky. "You will?" "Yeah, right, girls?" asked Sticky. All the girls agreed. This was exciting for Vanellope, her first ever pageant.

**That's chapter 1, please leave positive reviews and constructive criticism **


	2. The Introduction

**Chapter 2: The Introduction ****  
**

The pageant would be held at the castle, in the throne room would be where the actual pageant part would take place. Upstairs, Vanellope's giant bathroom would be used, as the dressing room, where the girls would get dressed and made up.

Downstairs in the throne room Vanellope was looking at the stage that was set up, in the background was a cotton candy pink curtain. Vanellope was a little nervous about the pageant.

"What if I'm not good enough." she said to herself. "We think you're good enough." said a deep voice. Vanellope turned around to see her surrogate family, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun.

"Hey guys." she said, running up to Ralph, and jumping on his shoulder. "When we heard about this pageant we came down to watch." said Felix. "Well thanks, I appreciate that." said Vanellope.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." said Calhoun. "So, what's this about you not being good enough?" asked Ralph. "Well, I've never been in the Little Miss Sugar pageant before, I've only watched from the audience.

"Well, that's different now. And we'll be here to cheer you on." said Felix. "Vanellope." said a voice. They all look to their right to see Rancis dressed in a chocolate brown suit.

"The pageant's going to start soon, you need to get upstairs in the dressing room." said Rancis. "Oh, okay. I'll see you guys in the audience, right?" asked Vanellope. "You got it, kiddo." said Calhoun.

Vanellope went upstairs to the bathroom, where she found all the girls putting on make-up. "Umm, hey girls." said Vanellope. "Oh, there you are, Vanellope." said Jubileena, putting on cherry red lipstick.

Vanellope looked around to see that all the girls had their little make-up tables that were in their signature colors. But she didn't see one for her. She walked over to a sink, and she would just do her make-up there.

"Vanellope, you don't have to do your make-up there." said Nougetsia. "I don't?" asked Vanellope. "No, we put yours right here." said Adorabeezle, pointing the the mint green make-up table by Snowanna.

"Oh, thanks." said Vanellope. She sat down, and started to apply her make-up. She put on some black licorice mascara, and some peach gummy candy blush, and finished with some mint flavored pink colored lip gloss. "Wow, Vanellope. You look beautiful." said Torvald.

"You really think so?" she asked. "Yeah, I agree." said Citrusella. Then there was a knock at the door, and Gloyd came in with his hand covering his eyes. "Are you guys descent?" he asked.

"Yes, we're descent." said Taffyta. Gloyd uncovered his eyes, and said, "Well everyone's here, and we can start the introduction." he said. All the girls came downstairs, through a door, and waited behind the curtain.

Sour Bill came on stage. "Welcome one and all to our annual Little Miss Sugar beauty pageant. Let's meet our judges. Rancis Fluggerbutter, Swizzle Malarkey, and Gloyd Orangeboar." he said, in his grumpy tone voice.

The whole audience applauded. "Now let's meet our contestants. Here's Taffyta Muttonfudge." he said. Taffyta came out from the curtain and stood on stage smiling at the crowd.

"Crumbelina Di Caramello." Crumbelina came out smiled and waved, and stood beside Taffyta. "Adorabeezle Winterpop." Adorabeezle came out, and stood beside the two.

Citrusella Flugpucker." Citrusella smiled, and stood next to Adorabeezle. "Torvald Batterbutter." Torvald waved and smiled, and stood beside Citrusella.

"Nougetsia Brumblestain." Nougetsia came out and stood beside the five girls. "Sticky Wipplesnit." Sticky came out waved at the crowd and stood beside Nougetsia.

"Minty Zaki." Minty came out smiled, and stood beside Sticky. "Snowanna Rainbeau." Snowanna came out from the curtain, smiles and stood beside the eight other girls.

"Jubileena Bing-Bring." Jubileena came out jumped and smiled, and stood beside Snowanna. "Candlehead." Candlehead came out, smiled, and stood beside the eleven other girls.

"And finally, Vanellope Von Schweetz." finished Sour Bill. Vanellope came out from behind the curtain, and saw Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun cheering for her. "That's our twelve, lovely contestants. Please stay tuned for the rest of our show." said Sour Bill.

The crowd once again the crowd cheered and applauded, and the girls went behind the curtain. "Well, I think I may have a chance." said Vanellope.

**That's chapter 2, please review**


	3. Evening Gowns

**Chapter 3: Evening Gowns **

Upstairs in the bathroom (dressing room), the girls were changing into their evening gowns, applying fresh make-up, and fixing their hair. "Hey, Torvald, should I go with the caramel blush or the white chocolate blush?" asked Crumbelina.

"Hmm, I'd go with the caramel blush, it'll bring out your eyes." said Tovald. "Thanks." answered Crumbelina. All the girls were dressed, but they didn't see Vanellope in the dressing room.

"Where's Vanellope?" asked Adorabeezle. "She said she needed to calm her nerves so she went for a short walk." said Candlehead. "Well, I hope she gets back soon. We're due down there in twenty minutes." said Taffyta putting her hands on her hips.

Suddenly Vanellope came rushing into the room, she was covered in mud. "Vanellope, what happened?" asked Jubileena. "I was in such a hurry to get back, I didn't see that there was a mud puddle in my way, and I fell in. There's no way I can go down their now." explained Vanellope, sadly.

All the girls looked at each other, and Taffyta walked over to Vanellope. "Sure you can." she said. "But how I'll never be ready by showtime." said Vanellope. "Oh, yes you will. Just get a quick shower." said Taffyta.

Vanellope got in the shower, stayed in their for ten minutes, and came out in her mint green robe, and her hair covered in a chocolate brown towel. She looked in front of her, and saw the girls holding a hair curler, make-up, brush, and comb in their hands.

"Sit down, Vanellope." said Citrusella. "Okay." she said, as she sat in front of her make-up table. "Girls let the makeover begin." said Taffyta. The girls surrounded Vanellope, combing, brushing, and curling her hair.

Applying lipstick, mascara, blush, and eyeshadow to her face. Finally she changed into her dress, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, I look great. Thanks guys." said Vanellope.

"No problem." said Nougestia. Then there was knock at the door, and Rancis came in with his hand covering his eyes. "We're all dressed, Rancis." said Snowanna.

He then uncovered his eyes. "Well, we're ready for you downstairs." he said. All the girls came out of the room, and waited behind the curtain for Sour Bill to call their name.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, you've met our ladies already, now it's time to see them in an evening gown. First we have Taffyta Muttonfudge." said Sour Bill.

Taffya came out wearing a strawberry pink strapless dress with a slit in it, and her hair was slightly curved at the end.

"Crumbelina Di Caramello." Crumbelina came out wearing a milk chocolate brown dress with one sleeve decorated with chocolate rhinestones, and her hair in a ponytail.

Adorabeezle Winterpop." Adorabeezle came from the curtain wearing a dark blue short sleeved dress, the top see through and the bottom not, and her hair in a bun.

"Citrusella Flugpucker." Citrusella came out wearing a dress that went down to her knees that was blueberry blue, and had her hair in a braid.

"Tovald Butterbatter." Torvald came from the curtain in a long yellow dress with short draping sleeves, and her hair was in a bun on top of her head.

"Nougestia Brumblestain." Nougetsia came out wearing a bubble gum pink dress that went off the shoulders, and her hair was out of its braid.

"Sticky Wipplesnit." Sticky came out wearing a teal dress that long and and her hair in two ponytails. "Minty Zaki." Minty from the curtain wearing a green strapless dress and her hair in braids.

"Snowanna Rainbeau." Snowanna came out in a purple V-neck long dress, and her hair was in two afro puffs. "Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubileena came out in a cherry red mid sleeve length dress with a slit, and her hair was down.

"Candlehead." Candlehead came out wearing a long brown, pink, and green dress, and her hair in a bun on the back of her head. "And finally Vanellope Von Schweetz." Then Vanellope came in a mint green silky looking long dress, and her hair long.

"Let's hear it for our girls. Don't they look beautiful in those dresses. Please stay tuned for the swimsuit contest." said Sour Bill in his usual tone.

**That's chapter 3, please review**


	4. Swimsuits

**Chapter 4: Swimsuits  
**

Upstairs, the girls were getting changed into their bathing suits, for the swimsuit part of the pageant. "You know, this has to be my favorite part of the pageant." said Minty.

"Why, you want to show off how good you look in a swimsuit for Swizzle?" asked Vanellope. All the girls laughed. "So what if I do?" asked Minty. "Well, I'm just glad we're going to get this contest over with." said Jubileena.

"Yeah, I had to cut chocolate out of the diet for a week to fit into this thing." said Crumbelina. "Same here, except I had to cut out blueberry pie." said Citrusella. There was then a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Snowanna. Swizzle came inside with hand covering his eyes. "We're all dressed and ready Swizz." said Adorabeezle. "Well, then everyone downstairs." he said.

All the girls walked out of the bathroom, and downstairs. "Hey, Minty." said Swizzle. "Yeah?" "Nice, bathing suit." "Thanks."

Downstairs, Sour Bill came back onstage. "Ladies and gentlemen. It's now time for our bathing suit competition. Give it up for Taffyta Muttonfudge." he said glumly.

Taffyta came out wearing a pink one piece. "Crumbelina Di Carmello." Crumbelina came out wearing a brown bikini. "Adorabeezle Winterpop." Adorabeezle stepped out wearing a dark blue tube top and bikini bottom.

"Citrusella Flugpucker." Citrusella came from the curtain wearing a blue tankini. "Torvald Butterbatter." Torvald came out wearing an orange wetsuit. "Nougetsia Brumblstain." Nougetsia stepped out wearing a pink bikini.

"Sticky Wipplesnit." Sticky came out wearing a teal strapless on piece. "Minty Zaki." Minty came out wearing a green tankini. "Snowanna Rainbeau." Snowanna came from the curtain wearing a purple tube top and bikini bottom.

"Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubileena came out wearing a red wetsuit. "Candlehead." Candlehead came from the curtain wearing a green one piece. "And last but certainly not least, Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Vanellope came from the curtain wearing a mint green one piece with one strap. "Don't they look lovely folks, please stay tuned for the rest of our show." said Sour Bill.

**That's chapter 4, please review**


	5. Talent

**Chapter 5: Talent  
**

All the girls waited anxiously behind the curtain it was now time for the talent competition. "You girls ready?" asked Taffyta. "Yeah." everyone. "Well, I'm a little nervous." said Vanellope.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." encouraged Torvald. "All right ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for the talent competition. Here's Taffyta Muttonfudge." said Sour Bill.

Taffyta stepped out on stage, and did a routine with batons. "Thank you, now here's Crumbelina Di Caramello." Crumbelina came out, and vocalized in a operatic manner.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop." Adorabeezle came out with a block of ice, and chainsaw. In 5 minutes sculpted a sculpture of an ice pop. "Citrusella Flugpucker."

Citrusella came out and did a juggling routine. "Torvald Butterbatter." Torvald did a very nice magic act. Nougestia Brumblestain." Nougestia did ballet. "Sticky Wipplesnit."

Sticky played her clarinet. "Minty Zaki." Minty recited poetry. "Snowanna Rainbeau." Snowanna made multicolored balloon animals. "Jubileena Bing-Bing."

Jubileena rode on a unicycle. "Candlehead." Candlehead spun plates. "And lastly, Vanellope Von Schweetz." Vanellope came out, and rode a unicycle while spinning plates.

"Thank you, ladies. Aren't they talented, folks, give 'em a hand." said Sour Bill glumly. The whole audience cheered, and all the girls went back upstairs. "You were great with your poem, Minty." said Torvald.

"Thanks." said Minty. "Hey Vanellope, you were awesome." said Candlehead. "Really?" asked Vanellope. "Yeah, sure I rode on a unicycle and Candlehead spun plates, but you did both at the same time." said Jubileena.

"We could never do that." said Candlehead. "Thanks." said Vanellope.

**That's chapter 5, please review**


	6. Personality

**Chapter 6: Personality  
**

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, and it's now time for our final competition. The personality contest, our three judges will ask the contestants on question of their choice. First we have Taffyta Muttonfudge." said Sour Bill grumpily.

Taffyta came out wearing her usual outfit, and stood in front of the microphone. "Taffyta, what's your favorite part of Sugar Rush?" asked Gloyd. "My favorite place would have to be the race track." she answered.

"What's your favorite animal?" asked Rancis. "The tiger." "And finally, if you could add anything to Sugar Rush what would it be?" asked Swizzle. "I'd add more racing tracks." she finished.

"Crumbelina Di Caramello." Crumbelina came out, and stood in front of the microphone. "Crumbelina, whats' your favorite part of Sugar Rush." "The chocolate mines." "What's your favorite animal?" "I like bunnies, especially brown ones." "And if you could change anything about Sugar Rush what would it be?" "I'd change the track, so we go through the chocolate mines." Crumbelina finished.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop." Adorabeezle, then stepped out. "What's your favorite part of Sugar Rush?" "The ice cream mountains." "What's your favorite animal?" "The polar bear." "If you could change anything about Sugar Rush what would it be?" "I'd make the ice cream mountains bigger."

"Citrusella Flugpucker." She stepped out from the curtain, and in front of the microphone. "What's your favorite part of Sugar Rush?" "The candy cane forest." "What's your favorite animal?" "Blue jays." "What would change about Sugar Rush?" "I'd make a blueberry field."

"Torvald Butterbatter." Torvald stepped out. "What's your favorite place in Sugar Rush?" "The taffy fields." "What's your favorite animal?" "Fish." "What's something you'd change about Sugar Rush?" "I'd make more orange taffy."

"Nougetsia Brumblestain." Nougestia came out from the curtain. "Nougetsia, what's your favorite place in Sugar Rush?" "The ice cream mountains." "What's your favorite animal?" "Penguins." "What's something you'd change about Sugar Rush." "I'd add more flavors to the ice cream mountains."

"Sticky Wipplesnit." Sticky then stepped out. "What's your favorite place in Sugar Rush?" "The kart bakery." "What's your favorite animal?" "Frogs." "What's something you'd change about Sugar Rush?" "I'd make the kart bakery bigger."

"Minty Zaki." Minty came from the curtain. "What's your favorite place in Sugar Rush, Minty?" "The gumball gorge." "What's your favorite animal?" "Parrots." "What would you change about Sugar Rush?" "I'd make the gorge higher."

"Snowanna Rainbeau." Snowanna then stepped out. "Snow, what's your favorite place in Sugar Rush?" "The snow cone forest." "What's your favorite animal?" "Butterflies, especially purple ones." "What's something you'd change about Sugar Rush?" "I'd add more flavors to the snow cones."

"Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubileena came out onto the stage. "Jubileena, what's your favorite part of Sugar Rush?" "The candy castle." "What's your favorite animal?" "Flamingos." "What's something you'd change in Sugar Rush?" "I'd add some nice red cherries to the castle."

"Candlehead." Candlehead then stepped out. "Candlhead, what's your favorite part of Sugar Rush?" "I like the decorating part of the kart bakery." "What's your favorite animal?" "Dogs." "What's something you'd change in Sugar Rush?" "I'd put in extra decorations."

"And finally, Vanellope Von Schweetz." Vanellope, walked out onto the stage. "Vanellope, what's your favorite place in Sugar Rush?" "Diet cola mountain." "What's your favorite animal?" "I like alligators." "What's something you'd change about Sugar Rush?" "I wouldn't really change anything, I love Sugar Rush just the way it is." she finished.

"Thank you ladies, and sit tight everyone, we'll be announcing the winner after this break." said Sour Bill.

**That's chapter 4, please review**


	7. And the Winner is

**Chapter 7: And the Winner is...  
**

On stage all the girls were in the evening gowns they were wearing in the evening gown contest, waiting to see who would be the winner. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time to announce the winner of the Little Miss Sugar pageant." said Sour Bill in his gloomy tone.

"Oh, this is it." whispered Candlehead. "Now you're all beautiful ladies, but there can only be one winner. And the winner of the Little Miss Sugar pageant is..." said Sour Bill.

Some of the girls held hands, others crossed their fingers, and others put their hands together. "...Vanellope Von Schweetz." finished Sour Bill. The whole audience cheered and applauded.

Vanellope stood in her spot in shock, but the girls lightly pushed her onto the center of the stage. There the boys gave her, her prizes. Rancis placed the winner sash around her, Gloyd put the sugar crystal crown on her head, and Swizzle gave her a bouquet of chocolate roses.

"Thank you." she said. "Any words, Vanellope?" asked Sour Bill, handing her the microphone. "Well, thanks again. It just felt good to be in the pageant, and I want to thank my friends in the audience there." The spotlight shined on Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun.

"And my girlfriends who helped me." The spotlight then shined on the other girls. Vanellope truly had proved herself to be Little Miss Sugar.

**The End**


End file.
